


Yoga Pants

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Both Kuroko and Kagami's friends are instigators, Comedy, Fluff, Future AU, Gym AU, Kagami falls on his butt a lot, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Build, The mentions of other pairings are vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami never paid much attention to the yoga class that met in front of the treadmills at the gym. Not until Kuroko showed up, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: 
> 
> “I was so busy watching you do yoga that I fell off the treadmill and I think I might have seriously injured myself, ow.”
> 
> and a conversation I had on twitter based on that with the lovely [tetsucchin](http://tetsucchin.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for those of you who have no idea what the “Downward Dog” position looks like, I have a fairly decent example right [here](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/downward-facing-dog/).

Kagami Taiga is not a pervert. He swears!

He started going to the gym because while he was already in rather decent shape and his job as a firefighter was already rather physically demanding, he needed to keep an extra edge for the upcoming annual fire department vs. police department basketball game. The police department had just added a new rookie who, in the times that he’d met him, was seriously pissing him off. Honestly, Kagami couldn’t wait to wipe that incredibly irritating smirk off his face by beating him in a game, especially when this guy literally went around bragging about how good he was at basketball. 

He also started going to the gym because it was almost his way of relaxing. He could turn off his brain and just do something physical without having to think about it too much, something that was actually different from what he had to do at work. Whether he played in a quick basketball game on the gym court, or just ran on the treadmill for awhile, it was almost his way of recharging and getting ready for his next shift at the firehouse. Instead of being worn out, he almost felt energized going back in for his next twenty four hour stint at work, and that helped because while Kagami loved his job and loved helping people, it could be incredibly stressful at times. 

What Kagami _didn’t_ start going to the gym for, however, was the yoga class that met in the sizable empty space right in front of the first line of treadmills on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Some guys might have, making lewd comments about the view, but that’d never been his intention.

You know, because he’s not a pervert. 

In fact, in the start, he’d hardly paid any attention to them. He’d just pick the closest unoccupied treadmill when he came in, which happened to usually be one of the ones in the first row and start running. He’d listen to music and just tune out everything else, including the yoga class in front of him, which had to be at least ninety percent women, as they went about their poses. Really, Kagami didn’t think anything about it, didn’t put too much thought into the fact that they were in front of him as he just kind of zoned out for a bit and ran.

At least, he didn’t put any thought into it until _he_ showed up.

Kagami had no idea if he’d just started attending the classes or if he’d been there before, just off to the side. He supposed whether he was or wasn’t was beside the point because one day he’d looked up from searching through a music playlist to see this guy with light blue hair, almost a foot shorter than he was, in a space almost front and center and a few feet away of the treadmill he was running on, effectively in the last row of students from the instructor. Looking up and just _seeing_ him there had been enough of a startle that Kagami somewhat stumbled on the treadmill because he wasn’t there one moment and then he was right front and center the next, but what made it worse was even upon first glance…he _noticed_ things. 

First off…he was wearing a slightly form-fitting tank top, showing off a slender, but strong looking frame, lean muscle apparent even if he seemed rather small. He looked almost graceful, something that Kagami had to admit…he kind of had a thing for. As the class began, Kagami had a hard time tearing his eyes from him as he ran, each pose he took almost elegant looking. 

Second, he seemed _extremely_ flexible, able to pull off most of the poses with little to no problem. Even when most of the other students of the class seemed to have trouble, he made it look almost effortless. To Kagami, that was pretty incredible. His own flexibility wasn’t all that bad, but this guy seemed to take it to a whole new level. Not only was that pretty impressive, but it was…admittedly kind of attractive in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Though, the thing that _really_ got Kagami’s attention, was…well…his ass. He’d be completely embarrassed and would feel like the absolute pervert he mentally claimed not to be time and time again if he ever had to admit that to himself or anyone else out loud, but it was kind of hard to ignore. The yoga pants he was wearing made absolutely sure of that. They weren’t super tight but just enough that they framed him just right and as much as Kagami _tried_ not to look, his eyes just continued to wander down in that direction. There was no getting around the fact that this guy had possibly the cutest behind he’d ever seen. 

In his staring, Kagami had almost not realized that he’d actually kind of stopped running and was starting to slide off the treadmill. Shaking himself back to reality, Kagami started to run again, trying to keep up with the belt on the treadmill, narrowly keeping himself from falling off the machine altogether. Geeze, that was close. He had to get a grip or else he was going to wind up making a huge spectacle out of himself, if he hadn’t already. 

However, a few minutes later when the class was instructed to go into the downward dog position, he lost that grip entirely. He’d paused again without realizing it and fell back, this time actually falling off of the treadmill and onto his ass with a thud. 

No one in the yoga class seemed to make a big deal of him falling and making a lot of noise, though a few people on the treadmills around him stopped to ask if he was okay. As he reassured them that he was _fine_ , he saw the guy whose ass he’d admittedly been staring at for a good twenty minutes or so, straighten up and glance over his shoulder causing Kagami to feel his face heat up by what felt like a hundred degrees. Embarrassing. 

He had really pretty eyes though. Bright baby blue…

Oh boy, he was really in trouble, wasn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

“Kurokocchii!” 

Kuroko stopped immediately as he exited the side door of the gym onto the street, ready to head home. He turned in the direction of the voice even though he already knew who was calling him from down the sidewalk. Honestly no one else called him “Kurokocchi”, though he had to admit, he was a little surprised that he’d been noticed on the street like this. 

“Kise-kun.” He replied evenly as his blond friend bounded up with his usual bright, model smile. He and Kise had been friends for a rather long time but he was never sure of how to take Kise’s endless energy and…chattering. He didn’t necessarily mind it, but Kise could be a bit…overwhelming at times, he supposed. 

“Kurokocchi! Did you take my advice and sign up for the yoga class here? Isn’t Ayame-san great?”

Kuroko gave Kise a small smile and nodded. He didn’t always take Kise’s advice on things, but even he had to admit his advice on this particular matter was pretty good. Teaching full classes of kindergarteners, while rewarding, could build up a lot of stress and after a very…eventful second lesson, he was already starting to feel a lot better. 

“I did. I’ve been enjoying myself, actually. Thank you for recommending it to me.” 

“It’s no problem! My agency sent me here and I’ve been going ever since!” Kise said. His expression slowly slipped into a pout as he went on. “It’s just a shame that our schedules don’t match or we could go to class together.” 

“I think I’m actually doing rather well with this on my own.” Kuroko replied. Really, it was nothing personal, but he couldn’t imagine Kise being quiet enough to do yoga and not disturb half the class. 

“Aw, Kurokocchi, don’t be like that!” Kise replied with a whine before almost instantly recovering. “Hey, I’m going to go get coffee, did you want to join me?” 

Kuroko sighed internally, but nodded. “Sure.” After all, Kise-kun was still his friend and he hadn’t seen him in a bit. It couldn’t hurt to catch up. 

Kise lead him to a small coffee shop not too far away, claiming that they had some of the best lattes he’s ever had. Kuroko just kind of followed along and before he knew it, they were sitting at a table by one of the windows facing the street, chatting while they sipped their drinks. 

“Well, I’m really glad you’re enjoying the yoga class.” Kise said. “I always feel better after a session.” 

Kuroko hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. “It is very relaxing. Though I do have a question.”

Kise tilted his head, looking slightly curious. “What’s that?”

“Do a lot of mishaps happen at that gym?”

“Mishaps? I don’t think so. What do you mean, exactly?”

“Today, someone right behind me on the treadmill fell off right while we were in the middle of a pose.” 

Kise blinked, looking a bit confused for a moment then broke into a giggling sort of laughter. Kuroko felt some minor sense of annoyance well up in him but instinctively pushed it back down, his expression staying as calm as ever. 

“I fail to see what’s so funny, Kise-kun.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Kise said between giggles. “To answer your question, no, it’s not a common thing there. The person who fell must be kind of clumsy. Tell me something though, were they cute?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant…” Kuroko said flatly before moving to take a sip, hiding his expression with the cup even more as he spoke. “But while I didn’t get a very close look at him, from what I could tell, he wasn’t displeasing to look at.”

Kise chuckled at this, taking a sip of his own drink. Kuroko was usually pretty perceptive, but he still had no idea what Kise found so amusing about this situation or _why_ exactly he’d asked if he thought the person who’d fallen off the treadmill was attractive at all, but he was going to chalk that up to Kise-kun being Kise-kun.

Before either of them could say anything more, Kise’s phone went off on the table, the vibration setting causing it to buzz against the veneered wood as it lit up. Kise picked it up and looked at the screen, and Kuroko was unable to hold back his curiosity. 

“The modeling agency?”

Kise shook his head and smiled. “Nope! I have the night off. Just my alarm. I set it to remind myself when I have to get home and get ready for a date.”

“A date?” It wasn’t unusual for Kise to have flocks of girls (and guys) wanting to get the chance to go out with him, but it was rare that he’d take anyone up on that. If Kuroko recalled correctly the last date he’d been on was one engineered by his agency, and from what he’d told him (whether he wanted to hear the story or not) it’d gone horribly. 

“Mhm.” Kise hummed, checking through the calendar on his phone. “With a guy who just joined the police force, actually. Met him on one of the courts playing basketball, and we placed a little wager saying that if I lost to him at one on one, I’d let him take me out.”

“Ah, so you lost then.” 

“Focusing on the wrong part there, Kurokocchi. Who’s to say I didn’t do so on purpose?” 

Kise gave him a wink and rose up from the table, pocketing his phone and Kuroko shook his head. He knew Kise, and no matter what was on the line, Kise would never purposefully lose like that, but he supposed it made no sense to point that out right now. 

Kise grinned. “Well, I’ve gotta go get ready. I’m glad you’re enjoying the class. Give me a call some time and we can do this again okay?” 

Kuroko replied with a small smile. “Of course, Kise-kun.” 

Kise turned to go, calling back over his shoulder. “Bye, Kurokocchi! Say hi to treadmill guy for me the next time you go!” 

Kuroko couldn’t help but roll his eyes and sigh, still slightly smiling to himself before finishing up his latte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pose(s) mentioned (in order): 
> 
>  
> 
> [Standing Split](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/standing-split/)  
> [One-Legged King Pigeon Pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/one-legged-king-pigeon-pose/)  
> [Extended Puppy Pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/extended-puppy-pose/)

Okay. He just had to keep it together. No more falling off the goddamn treadmill. 

Kagami took a deep breath before stowing his gym bag in one of the lockers, shaking his head. Tuesday had been…incredibly embarrassing. He’d never had that kind of reaction to anyone before, in all honesty. Hopefully today wouldn’t be a repeat. Hell, he didn’t even know if this guy was going to be there again. Maybe it was a one time thing. That thought gave Kagami this odd sense of relief and deep disappointment. He didn’t like being embarrassed, sure, but the deep disappointment was in the running for possibly the worst feeling in the world. He honestly wasn’t sure if he hoped this guy was at yoga class today or if he hoped he’d skipped it so he could just run in peace. 

No matter the case, Kagami figured there was only one way to find out. 

The large space where the classes were held was empty at the moment as Kagami hopped on his usual machine, starting it up. Were they not meeting today? Maybe he was early. The more he thought about it, the more he figured that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad this time around. After all, he’d been outright taken off guard the first time. Even if class was being held today, he kind of knew what to expect, right? Maybe he’d manage to not make a total ass out of himself this time. 

Turned out he was at least right about the whole being early thing, because as he started his run, students of the yoga class started to file in, setting down their mats and chatting with each other while they waited for the instructor. No sign of the guy with the light blue hair and cute butt though. 

Fighting the urge to slap himself for that thought, Kagami looked down at his phone, trying to find a decent song to run to. When he finally found one in his playlists, he looked up and well, there he was. Once again, he’d chosen a spot in the last row of students, only a few feet away from right in front of his treadmill. Kagami had about zero idea of where he even came from considering he only looked away for but a moment, but slightly stumbling over that was the least of his problems, wasn’t it? He had to make it through this workout without falling on his ass because…reasons. 

Kagami took another deep breath and tried to calm himself. It would be okay. After all he wouldn’t be caught off guard this time. Besides, with as bad as it may sound, it wouldn’t be so terrible having someone admittedly so nice to look at in front of him. It’s really not like either of them had engineered it that way anyhow. 

Yoga class began and while Kagami caught himself…glancing every once in awhile, he wasn’t within staring-and-then-falling territory, thankfully. They were doing pretty basic stretches. Nothing too extreme. He was even ready for it when the class went into downward dog, though admittedly he’d almost bitten a hole clean through his cheek and he could feel the tips of his ears turning red. 

It wasn’t until their instructor asked them if they wanted to attempt some more demanding positions (just to try them, of course) that Kagami lost the do-not-fall-off-the-treadmill battle. 

The instructor showed them how to do a standing split, one leg practically straight up in the air as she told them that if they couldn’t get it just yet, that was okay. It was rather balance intensive and a class just starting out wasn’t expected to get it. Kagami could see why. You’d have to have a pretty damn good sense of balance and pretty decent flexibility to pull it off. Probably took practice. He really didn’t pay much attention to the other students trying desperately to recreate the pose, until the guy with light blue hair tried it, pretty much pulling it off easily. Kagami stumbled at this, not only because it was impressive, but…well…

It seemed at least no one noticed his clumsiness because the instructor of the class just delightedly praised her student, seemingly caught off guard, like she hadn’t even realized that he was there until this moment. “Very good, Kuroko-kun! You’re a natural!” 

Kuroko, huh? That was his name? Well, that made Kagami want to punch himself in the face a lot less than mentally referring to him as “cute ass” like he had been inadvertently for the past couple days. At least having a name made Kagami feel like less of a skeeve. Not by much, but at least a little. 

Kagami’s thoughts were interrupted again, when the instructor spoke again settling down on her mat. “Kuroko-kun, I want you to try something for me. This is called the One-Legged King Pigeon pose.” 

Kagami barely had any time to consider how dumb that pose name sounded when she demonstrated the pose, bending on the floor in a pretty incredible kind of manner, one bent in front, one leg out behind her, bending back to touch her foot as she brought that foot up to meet her hands behind her. It was obviously something that probably took quite a bit of practice and flexibility and Kagami was just plain impressed that she could do something like that. Admittedly, he was kind of interested to see if Kuroko could pull it off as well. 

“Now, I don’t want you to push yourself too hard, but I’m curious to see where you are with this.” She said, straightening back up. 

Kuroko settled down onto the mat in a similar fashion, and while it seemed like he _did_ have a bit of trouble at first, he eventually managed to copy the pose his instructor had demonstrated a moment before. And, that’s when Kagami once again slid off his treadmill, falling back onto his behind with an audible “oof”, creating a lot of noise. 

So embarrassing. 

To make matters a bit worse, it seemed that this time the class _did_ notice him falling, many of the students, including Kuroko, turning around to see what had caused the commotion, the instructor perking up. 

“Are you okay?” She called to him. Kagami felt his face heat up as he gathered himself back up off the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” He said, hoping that everyone now staring at him would take his red face just to mean he’d been running rather hard up until this point. 

“Please be more careful!” She called in reply. Kagami seriously just wanted to crawl under a rock at this point, especially when he spotted Kuroko curiously staring at him as he scrambled back onto the machine before the class resumed. He winced as a pain started to bloom over his backside. There would probably be a big bruise there tomorrow, if he had his guess. Didn’t hurt nearly as much as his pride right now, though. 

Class resumed and the instructor praised Kuroko’s flexibility, saying that she had one more new pose for the whole class before it ended, going on to say that it was a little less demanding than the last two she’d shown them. 

‘Extended Puppy pose’ she called it before demonstrating it. Another stupid name, but Kagami might chalk that up to his bias against dogs. “It helps to stretch the spine.” He heard her add, her arms out in front of her as she lowered the arch of her back, going into something of a bowing position, behind in the air. Kagami gulped, knowing what was next. Oh, this was just unfair. 

The class all went into the pose, Kuroko included, and Kagami bit his lower lip and _tried_ to keep himself from staring, just wanting to focus on running, but it was no use. 

He came to a dead stop.

And then he fell. 

Again. 

This time the class didn’t seem to take much notice, though he knew a few of the people on the treadmills around him were now kind of giving him the side-eye. Kagami tried to quickly recover what small bit of dignity remained, if any, climbing back onto the treadmill and running again, starting to think that maybe he should give up on running today and see if anyone on the gym court wanted to play basketball. At least that way he’d probably wind up with less bruises and…less frustration. 

After the class completed the pose (Kagami once again wanting to hit himself for staring at Kuroko the whole way, even after he’d gotten back on the treadmill), the instructor told everyone they’d done wonderfully and that she’d see them Tuesday, dismissing the class. The students started rolling up their mats, idly chatting with each other as they eventually started to disperse. 

Kuroko was no different, rolling up his mat and placing it in a bag that he quickly slung over his shoulder as he headed out. He passed _right by_ Kagami, and he could have _sworn_ he saw him look up at him with those blue eyes, looking through his eyelashes and giving him a small smile. 

Kagami fell off the treadmill again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko’s now fairly certain he understood why Kise laughed and asked him if he thought “treadmill guy” was attractive. 

At first he thought it was an irrelevant question, but after yesterday’s yoga class, he thinks he gets it. It’s slightly concerning that Kise-kun had come to this particular conclusion long before he did, but maybe that was something to deal with later. 

Originally, Kuroko had just thought that the guy on the treadmill behind him was just a bit clumsy, maybe setting the speed on the machine a bit higher than he could keep up with, which was why he kept falling. Then, after hearing him fall several times, and always when the class went into a pose, he almost wondered if it was because he was watching the other female students in the class, which was kind of distasteful in Kuroko’s mind, but typical behavior of many guys, he supposed. 

It wasn’t until he performed a few poses on his own at the request of his instructor that he realized that the redhead was actually looking at _him_ and not his classmates. Which he probably should have found equally distasteful, but instead it was somewhat…flattering? Kuroko wasn’t used to being noticed at all, let alone noticed in _that_ sort of fashion. This was honestly new territory.

He wasn’t totally sure of this theory before the end of class though, so he played out one final test as he was heading out the door after class was dismissed. 

It was actually something Kise had taught him, and even though he’d pretended to not really be listening as the model prattled on about ‘how to flirt with someone without saying a word’, pretending to be reading a book and not paying him any mind, Kuroko observed, storing that away for later, should he ever need it. He never imagined needing it, of course, but the information was good to have nonetheless. Kuroko just assumed it was better to have it and never need it, than need it and not have it. 

Lo and behold, he’d finally found himself in a situation where it was applicable. He did exactly as Kise talked about, looking up at the redhead through his eyelashes as he passed by, giving a small smile. As if on cue, he’d stumbled and fell once again, confirming Kuroko’s suspicions. 

Only problem was, Kuroko was kind of at a loss for what to do with this. 

Truth was, he’d finally managed to get a good look at him, and honestly ‘not displeasing to look at’ was actually selling him short. If Kuroko were to be absolutely honest, he was incredibly attractive. He was tall, from what he could tell, incredibly well built, and aside from having rather strange eyebrows (that still somehow worked for him), had a very handsome face. So to really answer Kise’s question from the other day, yes, Kuroko would say that he was ‘cute’.

Another thing was, Kuroko prided himself on being able to observe others, and while this wasn’t exactly easy to do while your back was turned and you were doing a complicated stretching pose, he’d also managed to glean a few things about the redhead’s personality as well. Those reactions were not those of someone that anyone would consider particularly ‘smooth’, and he seemed obviously caught off guard every time he fell, blushing up a storm and just seeming generally embarrassed. This lead Kuroko to believe that he’d just kind of fallen (pun not intended) into this situation, instead of having looked for it, which was kind of comforting in a strange way. He was extremely dorky and maybe a bit awkward, but this whole situation wasn’t due to any predatory nature. In fact, it almost made him seem…kind of sweet in a way that Kuroko had a hard time explaining. 

Admittedly, it made Kuroko kind of curious. About several things, really. 

He sighed and set aside yet another report card he was writing, leaning down to pet his dog, Nigou, who was curled up in a ball on the floor, sleeping peacefully. He was almost done and just in time for parent-teacher meetings. Seemed a bit much just for kindergarteners but there were many involved parents who would be wanting to check up on their children’s progress. Either way, he’d made significant headway so he figured it was time for a break. 

Kuroko rose from the couch, moving to the small kitchen in his apartment to make some tea, thinking about the current situation at the gym. He was almost curious as to whether or not he should see how long the redhead would continue on like this before possibly making a move. 

As Kuroko set up the tea maker to brew some chamomile and vanilla tea, he found himself actually hoping that he would. If it took long enough, he might actually make a move himself, though. It all depended. 

Kuroko stood there, deep in thought until the tea maker went off, beeping and bringing him out of his head and back to reality and the present moment. Kuroko gave a small sigh and a smile as he reached for a cup on the lower shelf of one of his cabinets, pouring himself some tea.

He supposed no matter what route he took, this would be very interesting. 

He returned to the living room, carrying his cup of tea and settling back in on the couch, taking a sip as his phone went off with a text nearby. Peering over, he could see that it was from Kise. Shaking his head fondly, Kuroko carefully set his cup of tea down on the coffee table before reaching over and looking at his phone. 

_Kurokocchi! How is yoga class going?_

He was tempted to remind Kise that he’d pretty much just started, but thought better of it as he typed out a reply. 

_It’s going well, Kise-kun. It appears that I can do a lot. The instructor seems impressed with me, actually._

A few moments later his phone buzzed again with a reply. 

_Ah, that’s good to hear! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) I was actually afraid she wouldn’t notice you. Seen treadmill guy at all since the last time?_

Kuroko had the sneaking suspicion that this was the _real_ reason Kise was texting him, but typed a reply anyhow. 

_Yes. He was there last time. Continued to fall off the treadmill. I’m starting to worry about his safety._

There was maybe a five second pause before the next text came in. Kuroko could almost see Kise furiously typing on his phone in order to get his reply out. 

_Ah, maybe Kurokocchi should do something about that! ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ_

Okay, time to change the subject. 

_Mm. I’m curious, how did your date go?_

He wasn’t sure if Kise would go with that or insist on staying on the topic of ‘treadmill guy’, but it was worth a shot. A reply came quickly as ever, though. 

_It went really well! I told him we should all get together and play basketball sometime. Maybe you can bring your new friend with you._

Kuroko snorted. Cute, Kise-kun. Cute. It was true that one of the things that kind of brought him and his current friends together was a love of basketball, though. Kuroko was becoming a bit more interested in meeting this guy Kise had started to date, Kise’s insistent jokes aside. 

_Maybe. I have to get back to filling out report cards now. I will talk to you later, Kise-kun._

_Of course, Kurokocchi! Talk to you later~_

Kuroko sighed and shook his head, setting his phone aside. He wasn’t exactly sure how Kise-kun had picked up on the whole thing with the redhead at the gym before he had, especially with not even having _been there_ but as he’d decided earlier, that may be something for him to revisit later. He did honestly have to get back to work anyway. He was almost done and he wanted to get the cards finished tonight. 

And this…interesting situation at the gym…that would continue to play out the next time he went to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poses mentioned (in order):
> 
>  [Bridge Pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/bridge-pose/)
> 
> [Wide-Legged Forward Bend](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/wide-legged-forward-bend/)

“Hey, Tatsuya…would you wanna go to the gym with me today?”

Himuro paused and looked up at Kagami from his computer where he was currently working on a graphic design project that he had coming up and raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, I suppose,” he replied. “Any particular reason?” 

Shit. Should have seen that question coming. 

“Ah, nothing big. Kinda bored just going by myself.” Kagami mentally patted himself on the back for that answer, as that wasn’t too ridiculous. At least, he didn’t think it was really.

He really hadn’t told his brother and roommate much of anything when it came to the…incidents at the gym, though he was sure that he’d noticed him walking oddly due to the accumulation of bruises on his behind that he’d acquired due to multiple falls off the treadmill. If he had, Himuro hadn’t bothered to really question it. He was always pretty busy with projects at this new job he’d gotten working for an advertisement agency, and when Kagami wasn’t home, he was at the fire station. There wasn’t a lot of time for it to come up, he supposed. 

Himuro studied him for a moment like he was trying to figure out something before he answered. “Well, it has been a bit since I’ve been able to get out and get any exercise. Atsushi’s busy finishing up his apprenticeship at the bakery, so we haven’t been able to get out and play basketball together.”

Kagami fought the urge to sneer at the name of Himuro’s boyfriend. It’s not like he didn’t treat Himuro well, but he just didn’t get along with the guy in the slightest. He tried to keep his irritation with him to a minimum for Himuro’s sake though. 

“So you’ll go?” He asked. 

“Sure, just let me know when you’re thinking of heading out. I’ll go get ready.” 

Truth was, Kagami’s reason for inviting his brother along was kind of selfish in a way. He was hoping that having someone there with him would distract him enough that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be distracted with…other things. And if that didn’t work, they could always go play basketball. After all, one of the original reasons that he started going to the gym was for the upcoming charity game against the local police department, right? In this whole business with the cute guy in the yoga class, he’d almost forgotten that. 

Admittedly, yes, he could probably go at another (less distracting) time, but afternoons worked the best because on his days off he could come home after with enough time to help cook. Himuro was pretty decent at cooking himself, but he also brought a lot of his work home in the evenings, or worked from home, so he didn’t often have time. So where that left off, Kagami picked up the slack. He didn’t mind, it was just how things worked out. 

Besides, it wasn’t bad enough for him to just up and change his schedule! He just needed to get a grip, that’s all. Maybe having someone he knew there with him would help. 

No matter the case, Himuro joined him on this particular trip, the both of them choosing treadmills next to each other to start out when they arrived. 

“After this, basketball?” Himuro asked starting his speed out on the machine at a walk. 

Kagami nodded. “Sounds good.” So far he hadn’t even noted the yoga students gathering for their class. See? Working already. So far, so good. “It’s been awhile since we’ve played.”

Himuro sighed. “I know. I feel like all my time is getting eaten up by work.” He then gave Kagami a small smile. “But this will be a nice change of pace. Thanks, Taiga.” 

See? Not only did he get a distraction, but he got to spend some quality time with his brother. Two birds with one stone. 

Well, all least that’s what he thought until he turned his attention to what was in front of him, causing him to stumble a bit as it always did, Kuroko was right there in front of him, in the last row of yoga students. Kagami wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to looking up or over and just seeing him. It was almost like he appeared out of thin air. 

Himuro had now started his run looking over at him. “You alright?” 

Kagami hoped he didn’t notice the blush spreading over his face, or at least took it as a product of exertion, even though he knew they’d only gotten started and it was unlikely that Himuro would buy that. 

“Y-Yeah, no I’m fine.” He replied unsteadily as he returned to his pace. “I just…I don’t know, I tend to stumble on these things.” 

Himuro gave him a curious look. “And yet you always start out on them?”

Kagami fought the urge to groan. “Yeah well, I mean, I get all my heavy lifting and stuff done at work you know…” Wasn’t a lie, since he did, but it wasn’t the exact truth either. Himuro looked as though he accepted that though and they continued on. 

Yoga class also continued on it’s way in front of them, and thankfully, the instructor didn’t really go about changing up the program too much, so Kagami wasn’t taken off guard nearly as badly as he was before. That and having Himuro there made him painfully aware of himself when he started…staring at Kuroko in front of him. 

Didn’t mean he didn’t look, though. That was impossible. There was no way for him to not look. Not when Kuroko looked like…well, _that_.

It wasn’t until toward the end of the class when the instructor was going to show them some new positions that Kagami started to get worried. Maybe this stuff wouldn’t be as advanced as last time, but well…Kuroko already proved he could do a lot, so Kagami had his concerns. He just had to keep it together, that’s all. Both he and Himuro had ten more minutes on their running programs put into the treadmills. He just had to keep from falling until then, and then they could go play basketball. 

But of course, like always, everything in the universe was conspiring against him. 

At first, Kagami tried distracting himself while the instructor was demonstrating the pose she was talking about. Not only did he hope that he could just miss Kuroko doing it entirely, but if he didn’t see _her_ doing it, he wouldn’t be _imagining_ Kuroko doing it either, something which he had a hunch made things worse. So instead he looked over and spoke to Himuro. 

“Ah..uh…what did you want to do for dinner, Tatsuya?” 

“Mm? Oh, I’m not sure,” his brother replied, thankfully not seeming to see the question as odd or sudden. “It couldn’t hurt to stop by Maji Burger on the way home, could it?”

Kagami nodded, just thankful that Himuro was entertaining his question at the moment. “Sure. We can grab that on the way back.” 

“We’ll do that, then.” 

With that, Kagami turned his attention back to what was in front of him, only to see the entire class, arching their hips up. Well, the entire class was doing it, but you can guess where his focus went immediately. He’d missed what this pose was called (probably had a silly name anyway), but seeing Kuroko in that position brought up all sorts of non-pure thoughts that had him stumbling over the treadmill again. 

“Taiga, are you sure you’re okay? I mean, we can cut this short and go play basketball if you want.” 

“No! I’m fine. Promise.” Kagami replied, gaining traction again and getting back into a run. “I mean, it’s only a couple minutes.” 

Himuro looked skeptical, but said nothing, and they continued on. It was about then that Kagami heard the instructor say she had one last pose for them to try. Kagami swallowed hard when he heard her mention that if they couldn’t do it, they should try working on their toe-touches first, knowing where that was going.

He glanced over at Himuro for a moment, who didn’t seem to really notice. Kagami could tell he was starting to just focus in on his running, even though they only had a few more minutes left. Trying to steel himself, Kagami looked back over, eyes landing on Kuroko as he went into a much wider-stance forward bend, not only showing off his flexibility but his perfect behind in the process, and Kagami internally groaned. That was just all kinds of unfair. 

He didn’t realize he was stopping and staring again until he fell back onto the belt of the treadmill on his ass, the belt rolling him back and depositing him none-too-gently onto the floor. Ouch.

“Taiga!” Himuro had snapped out of his run-induced focus and stopped his machine to jump off and help him up. “You okay?” 

Kagami winced, but made note that none of the class in front of them had moved or really turned around. He was getting the sneaking suspicion that they were used to this by now. He took Himuro’s help up, kind of dusting himself off. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Well…maybe not, but Himuro didn’t need to know that. Kagami’s attention somewhat wandered though, watching as the class in front finished up and was dismissed, Kuroko neatly rolling up his yoga mat…

“Taiga. Hey! Earth to little brother!” Himuro said, poking him in the shoulder.

Kagami shook himself and looked back at Himuro. “Yeah. Sorry. What’s up?”

His brother gave him a small smile. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to go play some basketball, but you’re being a total space cadet.” 

“I am not!”

“Are so. So how about it? Or are you pretending to space out because I’ll probably just beat you?”

Kagami grinned at his brother’s obvious teasing and challenge. “Hah. Fat chance. You’re on!”

Himuro smiled. “You know this gym better than I do. Lead the way.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah, I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” Himuro sighed, stretching as they walked to Maji Burger. 

Their basketball game had ended in something of a tie, both of them calling a quits when they went shot for shot for almost an hour and a half in the gym court. Still, it was pretty satisfying to play against Himuro again. They hadn’t done that really since they were kids. All the same, Kagami couldn’t help but roll his shoulders and groan. 

“Yeah, you’re not the only one.” He muttered to himself, wincing as he walked. There was another bruise for the collection, he just knew it. Kagami was certain his entire ass was probably black and blue by this point due to all the falls. 

Thankfully, before either of them could say much more, they reached Maji Burger, heading in. “Finally. I’m hungry after all that.” Himuro said as they walked through the door. 

“Me too.” Kagami agreed. Right now, all he wanted was to dig into a large pile of hamburgers like he usually did when he came here. 

“You’re always hungry, though.” Himuro teased as they got up to the counter, and Kagami clicked his tongue in reply, giving him a wry smile. Himuro ordered a meal, and Kagami ordered that pile of burgers he was craving, along with a drink before they found a table and sat down, Himuro sitting across from him at the table. 

It wasn’t until Himuro jumped a little after they’d sat down that Kagami realized they’d taken to sitting at a table with someone already there. 

And of course, with Kagami’s luck being exactly what it was, that person already sitting at the table right next to Himuro was Kuroko, who appeared to be sipping at a drink with a decidedly even expression. 

God. Couldn’t he get a break from being embarrassed? Even just _once_?

“Oh, excuse us. We didn’t realize you were sitting here.” 

“That’s alright.” Kuroko replied softly, blinking. “I’m used to that sort of thing.” 

As if that was something that happened to a normal person on a regular basis or something. 

Kagami could feel his face starting to heat up to an irregular degree, ready to get up and find another table but instead Himuro decided, for whatever reason, to keep the conversation going. 

“Oh, weren’t you just at the gym down the street too? In the yoga class?”

Kuroko gave a small smile. “Yes. I was. Actually, I just started.” 

Himuro returned his smile with an amiable one. “I see. Are you enjoying it so far?”

Kuroko sipped his drink thoughtfully before responding. “I am. It’s a bit demanding but I always feel better afterward.” 

“Ah, well, that’s how you know you’ve done well then, right?” Himuro said before holding out a hand for a handshake. “Himuro Tatsuya.” 

Kuroko set his drink aside and shook his hand. “Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Himuro then turned his attention to Kagami nodding to him. “This is my brother, Kagami Taiga.”

A small smile crossed Kuroko’s lips and Kagami was about ready to die right on the spot. For several reasons. Not only was this situation the most embarrassing thing on the planet, but did this guy _have_ to be so cute?

“Nice to finally meet you, Kagami-kun. It’s also nice to finally have a name to a face.” Kuroko said, going back to sipping his drink. 

“I was wondering if maybe you two had seen each other before.” Himuro commented idly.

“M-maybe a couple times.” Kagami muttered, as if it were all that innocent. 

“Indeed we have.” He almost swore he saw a glint of amusement behind Kuroko’s big blue eyes as he finished up his drink. Kagami also swore he could feel his face turning almost a tomato color. “Actually, I’ve been rather worried about Kagami-kun. It seems he has a hard time staying on the treadmill.” 

Just kill him now. Please.

“It-It just gets away from me sometimes, that’s all.” Pretty much a blatant lie, but could he be blamed for it? 

Himuro laughed. “You mean this is a regular thing?” 

Kuroko nodded. “I see him fall at least once or twice a session.”

“Is that so?” Himuro asked, giving Kagami a pointed look that honestly made him want to crawl under another table and hide. 

Kagami’s brain stalled as he tried to search for an answer but before he could, Kuroko stood from the table giving them both a small smile as he took his empty cup to throw it away. “I hate to just finish my vanilla milkshake and run but I have some work at home I need to catch up on. It was very nice meeting you, Himuro-san.” 

He then turned his attention to Kagami before he left, eyes full of amusement and something else Kagami couldn’t quite place, but made his heart race like crazy. “See you at the gym Thursday, Kagami-kun.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll be there.” 

“Nice meeting you too, Kuroko-kun!” Himuro called, which was responded to with a small wave as Kuroko headed out the door. 

After Kuroko left, and was decidedly out of earshot, Himuro burst into peals of laughter. “Oh my GOD.” 

“What’s so funny?!” 

“I suspected something was up, but honestly, I couldn’t prove it until just now.” Himuro said between what could only be classified as giggles. 

Kagami groaned as he busied himself with opening one of his burgers, which he’d almost forgotten about in all of this. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh please. It may not have looked like it, but I didn’t miss what was going on there. The constant falling over in the gym when he’s right in front of you? Periodically staring at him? The blushing just now as we were talking? Hell, I did most of the talking. You just sat there and looked like a nervous teenager with a huge crush.” 

“I don’t have a crush!” Kagami nearly shouted, embarrassment washing over him when he realized the people at the surrounding tables were now _looking_ at him due to his volume. 

Himuro gave him a skeptical look that made him want to shout again, so instead Kagami shoved a hamburger in his mouth and proceeded to look indignant about the whole thing instead of saying another word. 

“Come on, Taiga. Even if I wasn’t your older brother and I hadn’t known you for what feels like forever, it would still be plain to see.” Himuro said, returning to his french fries and unwrapping his sandwich. 

Kagami swallowed his rather large bite of burger, still looking a bit indignant. “I. Do not. Have a crush.” 

Himuro just gave him a small smile.

“If you say so.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the head-jumpy nature in this particular chapter. I’ve tried to make it more clear with line breaks, as what I envisioned for this particular one worked best in this format, in my mind. Hopefully it’s not confusing. Let me know if it’s a bit indecipherable. I’m always open to concrit.

Kuroko unfurled his mat, laying it down in his usual spot. He was a bit early, actually, and he could have a spot toward the front of the class, closer to the instructor if he wanted. However, given recent developments, he found that he was far more pleased with the idea of being towards the back of the class, closer to the treadmills.

That may or may not have something to do with admittedly very attractive redhead that came in often.

He had to admit, their first actual meeting was not the way Kuroko had imagined it. He’d run a few errands after class, then made the impulse decision to stop at Maji Burger for a treat. He was always rather fond of their vanilla milkshakes, so he figured he would order one before he headed home to finish up some last minute lesson plans.

As fate would have it, that redhead who seemed to have little luck staying on the treadmill and his brother came in shortly after he sat down, choosing to sit at his table, not noticing he was there. This was something that happened often to Kuroko. He was used to his exceptionally low presence creating situations like this, but it was incredibly amusing and even interesting that the people who chose to sit next to him _this_ time happened to be Kagami and Himuro.

Kagami Taiga. It was finally nice to have a name to such a handsome face.

Since it was still a bit early, Kuroko started on some preliminary stretches as some of the other students started to arrive, taking spots next to him and in front of him. Kuroko didn’t mind this until he spotted out of the corner of his eye a young woman getting onto the treadmill behind him. That was…disappointing for some reason. He had his hopes that she would be quick, but there was a good chance that if she ran for a full pre-programmed run on the treadmill that she would be there for the entire class. Kuroko frowned but didn’t say anything. After all, despite the rather interesting situation that had formed here, she was unaware of it, and she had every right to use whatever treadmill she saw fit if she arrived early enough.

More students filed into the space waiting for class to begin and Kuroko sighed. No sign of Kagami either. Well…

 

* * *

 

He was running late.

Kagami had to stop by the firehouse to pick up his paycheck and look in on some things before going to the gym today, and he was completely off schedule. Probably didn’t help that he’d slept in a lot longer than he’d planned on today, setting him back from his usual routine. The whole time he was at work he was visibly antsy, causing odd looks from the guys he worked with. He didn’t pay them any mind, however, heading out as soon as he got his paycheck, telling them he’d see them tomorrow for his shift.

When he arrived at the gym, he saw that the yoga class was already getting ready to start. He immediately spotted Kuroko, trying to fight off a slight wave of embarrassment from what happened Tuesday, where Himuro accused him of having a giant crush.

That’s not what made him anxious to get here on time! He just…had a routine to keep up with! It had absolutely nothing to do with the extremely cute guy who was usually in front of his usual machine! Not at all!

Speaking of…was someone already there? Kagami paused and saw that someone was already using his usual treadmill, Kuroko already in place. Kagami couldn’t help but frown, feeling a slight sense of irritation well up within him. Couldn’t be helped, though, he supposed. It was his own fault for sleeping in so late and not getting his day started when he should have.

What? He couldn’t have a favorite out of the entire line of exactly identical treadmills?

Fighting the urge to grumble, Kagami picked out another machine, somewhere close by. This was fine, he supposed. Maybe at least he’d be less likely to fall off of this one.

Sighing, he started up the machine, setting it to a walking pace to start. Why the hell did he feel disappointed? He didn’t want to stare and then subsequently wind up falling on his ass, right? Maybe this was for the best. He tried to convince himself of this as he picked out a running program.

A few moments later, Kagami heard a soft, familiar voice.

“Excuse me, Izumi-san. Would you mind trading spots with me? I believe the lighting here is better today for some reason.”

Kagami blinked and looked up from the display on his treadmill, seeing Kuroko speaking to a fellow classmate. She looked a bit confused for a moment, but smiled and told him it was no problem, picking up her mat and switching with him, effectively placing Kuroko right in front of his treadmill again. Kagami’s mouth hung agape for a moment.

Wait, did that just happen? What was going on here?

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, so maybe he was having a bit too much fun with this.

And maybe he had been just a bit glad to spot Kagami coming in. Maybe just a little.

If Kuroko hadn’t known any better, he could almost sense a bit of irritation and disappointment in him. Was that because the treadmill behind him was taken? That was interesting. In an effort to alleviate that irritation, Kuroko decided to ask a classmate to switch spots with him. She seemed a bit confused, but didn’t mind. After, Kuroko almost sensed that irritation that he’d picked up on in Kagami lift. If he had any more doubts about how he felt about him, that pretty much erased them.

Ah…that was actually rather flattering.

Kuroko couldn’t hide a small, amused smile to himself as he watched their instructor, Ayame-san, arrive. She announced that today would just be practice of what they’ve learned so far. Nothing of the advanced sort like she’d had him try on his own the other day, but some of the more basic poses. That seemed fair enough. He wouldn’t say his other classmates where necessarily struggling, but it made sense to pause every once in awhile and review what was already learned before moving on.

Besides, he already knew what poses would get a decent rise out of Kagami-kun.

He was definitely having too much fun with this.

Ayame-san started directing the class, leading them into their routine, and like the other student’s Kuroko followed, very much aware at this point that Kagami was behind him on the treadmill. He was trying to focus on the class, so he couldn’t be completely sure whether or not he was haven’t a difficult time staying on again, but he had a feeling that may be the case.

However, he didn’t get any real confirmation until they went into Downward Dog position again, and he heard a very large ‘thud’, and a curse coming from behind him. Kuroko didn’t bother to look this time, knowing exactly who it was and what had happened. Instead he just smiled to himself and went about his routine. He had to admit, this was doing wonders for his self confidence.

And…it was rather endearing, really.

 

* * *

 

 

He…he didn’t…do that on purpose did he?

Kagami awkwardly scrambled up off the floor and back onto the treadmill, almost in disbelief. Don’t get him wrong, he appreciated that the…nice view was back, but he had to wonder if Kuroko’s switch with a classmate wasn’t really because the lighting was better. Was he just _teasing_ him now?

No, no. It just had to be a coincidence, right? While Kuroko had seemed amused in Maji Burger when he and Himuro had talked to him, it was probably just because he thought he was some kind of clumsy oaf or something. After all, if that were the case, Kagami wasn’t sure he’d blame him at this point. This was probably just innocent. Maybe Kuroko wanted to switch with his classmate just because the lighting made it easier to see what he was doing. Yeah, that was probably it.

Besides, how could someone like Kuroko like someone like him anyway?

You know, not that it mattered. Because he doesn’t have a crush or anything.

Nope. Definitely no crush on the beautiful, graceful, cute yoga student with the perfect ass, perfectly framed in yoga pants.

Almost as if to prove this to himself, Kagami continued his run on the treadmill, trying to keep control, even when the class went into the poses they’d learned so far. Of course he stumbled or almost fell every single time, but that didn’t mean anything! Nothing anyone could prove, anyway. You hear that, Tatsuya?

When class ended, Kagami continued on, watching Kuroko roll up his mat, getting ready to go. When this had first started, he’d felt relief at this point because at least he wouldn’t stumble or fall or make a bunch of noise and have everyone look at him like he was a complete goddamn idiot, but now? Now he felt a slight wave of disappointment. The hell was that about?

All packed up, Kuroko passed by on his way out giving him a small smile. “See you next week, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami felt his heart do some kind of strange, flip-flopping, palpitating kind of thing that Kagami was tempted to blame on the fact that he was running. “Y-yeah.”

He doesn’t have a crush. Shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, maybe he has a crush. 

Okay, full disclosure? Not maybe. Definitely. 

He knew that Himuro had already pointed out as much, but Kagami guessed that sometimes you just had to realize things for yourself. There had to be a tipping point where you just got it on your own, despite everyone else’s prompting. He was originally making the excuse for himself that he just found Kuroko attractive, but well, certain things and a conversation kind of pointed to the truth whether he wanted them to or not. 

Yeah, there was the whole falling off the treadmill thing, but in the past couple weeks of going, he’d kind of…admittedly learn to look and run at the same time. Okay, that…still sounded creepy, but that’s what it was. He still wasn’t sure if the incident a couple weeks ago where Kuroko had switched spots with a classmate to move right back in front of him was intentional or not, but there was something more than that which kind of made him have to own up to the fact that he had a crush:

Kagami started to plan out his schedule around workouts. He refused to miss or reschedule a single one, even if that would have made things easier. 

That sounded stupid, and at first he was in complete denial about the reason. He told himself that winning in that upcoming charity game was important and he needed to keep up and he couldn’t always be running late. That was still important to him, of course, but his possible ulterior motive didn’t really come into the clear until a conversation he had with Himuro almost a week ago. 

He was rushing around the house getting his stuff ready to head out to the gym. He’d been taking care of a few household things, and time had gotten away from him so he was kind of rushing about in a flustered way. Himuro chose to work from home that afternoon, and well, it’s not like he didn’t notice. 

“Taiga, what’s the rush?” He’d asked, looking over at him from the couch, on his computer. 

Kagami looked up from hurriedly stuffing some towels into his gym bag before going right back to his task. “Ah, the gym. I don’t want to be late.” 

“You have the day off, though, don’t you? And it’s a twenty-four hour gym? You could probably go whenever.” 

That had flustered him even more than he already was, and for a moment he wasn’t quite sure why.

“I-I just…have a schedule going. I want to keep with it.” 

His brother raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look like he always did when he thought something was up. 

“This schedule doesn’t have anything to do with a certain yoga class student, would it?” 

Kagami, now pulling on his shoes, paused, and if he had any guess, probably looked incredibly panicked for a moment. 

“No! I just have to keep with it because of this upcoming game. Need to stay in shape, that’s all. It has absolutely nothing to do with Kuroko!” 

At this point Himuro was just laughing. 

“Oh my god, you are so obvious!” 

“Stop laughing! I am not!” 

“Are so. Why don’t you just ask him out already? Maybe I’m off base, but I’m pretty sure he’s been low-key flirting with you anyway.”

“Because I…” He’d started, then caught himself from saying whatever it was he was originally going to say as he finished putting on his shoes and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“I don’t have a crush, Tatsuya.”

He got another amused, skeptical look.

“Work out day is a serious thing, alright? Now, I gotta get going, or I’m gonna be late for yoga cl—working out!”

“If you say so.” Himuro replied in a almost infuriatingly even tone, not acknowledging Kagami’s slip of tongue even though they both were _painfully_ aware of it. “See you when you get home this evening!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami had said, heading out the door. 

It wasn’t until Kagami was halfway to the gym that all that denial broke down, and he basically had to accept it. As much as he’d never hear the end of it, his big brother was right.

He had a crush on Kuroko Tetsuya. 

So what now? What should he do? Ask him out? Kagami wasn’t…good with that kind of stuff. Not that he hadn’t already probably shown that side of himself plenty by now, but he was awkward, and when it came to embarrassing stuff like this, he wasn’t really sure how to handle it. Besides, was Kuroko even into other guys? Kagami wasn’t about to assume anything, though he supposed it would be an even bigger blow if he _was_ but decided he just wasn’t into _him_. This had him wishing he was absolutely sure in Himuro’s assertion that he’d been flirting with him, but there was no way in telling for Kagami.

Kagami was starting to think that maybe it was one of those days where after his run, he should go play some basketball and clear up his mind. Maybe he’d be able to make it up after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More line breakage in this chapter. Hope no one minds.

“Hey, Kurokocchi! Wanna play some basketball?”

Kuroko winced at Kise’s boisterous question over the phone, holding it against his ear with his shoulder as he tucked is yoga mat into his bag.

“Please don’t talk so loudly, Kise-kun. Yoga class is over so I have some time. I suppose I could come play. Where are you?”

“Ah, you’re done with yoga class? Great! I’m at the inside gym court! I brought my boyfriend with me. He’s excited to meet you!”

Kuroko had to wonder for just a moment when Kise had gone from dating straight to ‘boyfriend’ status in his new relationship, but then immediately supposed that happened to be none of his business.

“Alright, I’ll be there in just a minute. See you then.”

“Alright, see you!”

Kuroko hung up his phone and placed it in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He turned to see that Kagami had already left, feeling a slight pang of disappointment. He’d grown rather fond of somewhat teasing him as he headed out. His reactions were rather comical, if not endearing. Maybe he had somewhere he needed to be, though.

He made his way down the hallway, reaching the open double doors to the gym’s inside basketball court. As he approached his could hear voices and the squeak of shoes. He supposed it wasn’t much of a surprise that they’d started without him, or where just messing around until he managed to get there.

He paused just at the doorway, eyes going wide at the scene before him for just a moment.

 

* * *

 

_**A few moments earlier** _

“YOU?!”

Kagami had just finished his run right as yoga class was ending. Honestly, he didn’t want to just leave without Kuroko saying goodbye, but with the collection of bruises that were piling up on his backside, he decided that leaving just a bit early and going to play basketball was probably for the best. He would have just fallen again anyway. He had NO idea how to take Kuroko looking at him like he did, or the almost…teasing kind of tone he took when he said he’d see him for the next class. He was thinking that maybe playing some basketball would clear his mind and let him _think_ about the situation.

That was until he spotted the one guy from the police force that he was determined to beat playing on the gym court with a blond Kagami didn’t recognize, who happened to be off to the side, talking rather animatedly on the phone.

He looked like he’d caught him off guard for a moment, but then he smirked and threw the basketball he was holding toward the basket in an almost absent minded kind of fashion, the ball going through with little effort.

“Oh hey. What the hell are you doing here?” He drawled, scratching at his ear.

“Don’t give me that! I was going to ask you the same thing!”

The blond perked up as he shut his phone. “Aominecchi? You know this guy?”

Aomine snorted. “Yeah, I guess so. Just some guy from the fire department who’s gonna get his ass handed to him in basketball next Saturday.”

Kagami felt irritation rise in his chest. “You wish! I’m going to make you regret all that crap you’re talking!”

Aomine snorted again and Kagami fought the urge to punch him. “Yeah? How about you prove it?”

“You’re on!”

The blond just chuckled and shook his head. “So I suppose we have someone else to play against.”

“Looks like it.” Aomine said, retrieving the ball and passing it roughly to Kagami. “I’ll give you a head start.”

“Shut up and play.”

* * *

 

At first, his eyes landed on Aomine-kun. He hadn’t seen him in awhile. He knew that he’d gone on to join the police, but admittedly Kuroko hadn’t thought he’d see him here today…or that he’d be dating Kise of all people. Maybe the world was much smaller than he’d thought. He was just about to call out to him when his eyes wandered and landed on Kagami. He played basketball too? That wasn’t entirely surprising given how tall he was, Kuroko supposed, but it was still a pleasant thing to find out.

From what he was seeing, it looked as though both Kagami and Aomine were evenly matched. Aomine had always been agile and quick on the court and in general, but Kagami somehow managed to keep up. Even with Aomine playing as hard as he was, Kagami seemed to at least be giving him a little bit of trouble, which was interesting, given all the times Kuroko had watched others give up in the face of his skill.

Neither of them nor Kise had realized he was here yet, so Kuroko decided that instead of announcing his presence, he’d stand by and watch for a bit, observing them. As he watched them play he made note that while Aomine had seemed to have gotten even more skilled since he last saw him, Kagami’s jumps were absolutely impressive. He’d even managed to stop Aomine a couple times, much to the police officer’s annoyance.

“Hang on, time out.” Kagami finally called after landing from another jump, not exactly successful this time in stopping one of Aomine’s shots.

“Had enough?” Aomine taunted, Kuroko registering Kise off to the side, rolling his eyes out of the periphery of his vision.

“Yeah right!” Kagami replied sarcastically as he moved over to one of the benches sitting over on the side. “I’m just hot that’s all, give me a second and I’ll go right back to stopping you.”

Aomine made a 'pffft' noise off to the side, but then again, Kuroko’s attention wasn’t focused on him just now. Instead his eyes were locked on Kagami as the redhead stripped off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the bench.

Oh.

Kuroko felt heat rising in his cheeks and the tips of his ears going red as his eyes wandered over the now exposed part of his body. Maybe ‘incredibly attractive’ didn’t even cover it. Did someone who looked like that even really _need_ to go to the gym? He’d been aware that Kagami was in fairly good shape as he wore sleeveless shirts that showed off his arms when he came in for a run on the treadmill, but his chest and abs kind of…caught him off guard somehow. Kuroko found himself glad that _he_ wasn’t on a treadmill himself or maybe he would have fallen off like Kagami-kun had these past few weeks. Not that anyone needed to know that, mind you.

Truth was, Kuroko wasn’t exactly the type to be attracted to just anyone good looking, but he supposed Kagami was one of those exceptions.

“Oi, put your shirt back on. No one wants to see that!” Aomine said, his loud voice shaking Kuroko from his staring.

“Shut up! It’s warm in here!”

“Yeah it is.” Kise said, raising both eyebrows and looking rather appreciative at the view.

Aomine turned to him with an offended sort of look. “Hey, whose side are you on here?” He asked, causing Kise to lift his hands in sort of a surrendering gesture accompanied by a sheepish grin. Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head at that.

Well, if he was going to make his presence known, now was as good a time as any. He just hoped they took his pink face and ears as a product of exertion from attending yoga class. He stepped into the court, adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

“Kise-kun, I’m here.”

* * *

 

“Ah, Kurokocchi! What took you so long?” Kise said brightly, bringing Kagami’s attention away from the fact that Aomine was being an outright dick, and over to the open doors of the gym to see Kuroko standing there, blinking.

“I’ve actually been here for a few minutes.”

Kise groaned. “Lack of presence strikes again, right?”

“Mm, yes, I suppose so.”

During this whole conversation, Kagami felt his face going slightly red. Wait, Kuroko had been here the whole time? He was becoming slightly more aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt…

“Hey, Tetsu. Long time no see.” Aomine said, spinning the basketball on his fingertip.

“Aomine-kun. It’s has been awhile.”

“Wait, you two know each other too?” Kagami forgot the whole shirtless thing for a moment, eyes moving between Kuroko and Aomine.

“Yes. Aomine-kun and I attended the same college. He dropped out and joined the police force before we finished.” Kuroko explained.

Aomine gave a slight ‘tch’ noise before lazily shooting a basket. “That’s only because I realized what I wanted to do, and that I didn’t need to bother with school to do it.” It took a second but then it seemed to click over in Aomine’s (tiny, in Kagami’s opinion) brain as a look of realization came over him. “Wait, you know this idiot?”

“HEY!”

Kuroko gave a small smile that made Kagami’s insides do a weird fluttering kind of thing. “Yes, you could say we’re acquainted.” Kagami felt another flush of heat at what that implied.

“By the way, how is Himuro-san?”

“Good.” Kagami managed to choke out. “He’s, uh, home right now working on a big advertising project.”

“Ah, I see. Please tell him I say hello.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Aomine interrupted with an impatient sound. “So are we playing or what?”

Kuroko gave him a small smile again as he moved over to set his bag down. “Yes, of course. It’s been awhile since I’ve played. It’s been far too long, actually. I’ve missed it.”

Wait, he likes basketball too?

Forget asking him on a date. Kagami fought the urge to get down on one knee and propose, as embarrassing as actually doing that right now would have been.

Kise grinned from ear to ear at this. “What do you say? Two on two?”

“I will pair up with Kagami-kun.” Kuroko replied with a nod as he walked back over to them, the statement making Kagami almost choke on air for a moment. Wait, really?

“Aww, but I wanted us to play together, Kurokocchi!” Kise whined.

“Oi, you don’t want to pair up with me? I’m your boyfriend here!” Aomine said looking offended at Kise’s complaining. Kise gave him a charming smile and walked over pecking him on his cheek.

“Oh, calm down, Aominecchi.” He said, his tone teasing. “Of course I’ll pair up with you.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and decided to go get the basketball. “Alright, lovebirds. Prepare to get crushed.”

Kise’s face turned dangerously serious, something that was kind of impressive given how he was just a moment before. “I warn you, we won’t lose.”

Kagami grinned. “Bring it on, then.”

“But seriously, first put your shirt back on.”

“SHUT UP, AHOMINE.”


	10. Chapter 10

As it turns out, Kuroko’s actually pretty good at basketball. 

Not in any conventional way, of course. He’s too short to dunk, and he misses maybe more than half of the shots he tried to make, but man, those _passes_. Kagami had never considered the idea of someone just being amazing at passing, of all things, but if Kuroko had one thing down, it was that. Aomine and Kise didn’t seem even half surprised by this, but they still seemed to be caught off guard most of the time when Kuroko made a pass that seemingly just arced around them and into Kagami’s hands. Really, he was pretty impressed. 

With this, they coordinated their plays pretty well, but in the end, Aomine and Kise still won most of the short games they played. Of course, Aomine was freaking insufferable about it, but Kise was just general sunshine, begging for another go even if they’d just won. By the end of it, they were all pretty exhausted, and decided to call it a day. Kuroko had mentioned wanting to get a milk shake at Maji Burger, something that actually made Kagami’s stomach growl in agreement, but Kise announced that he had a pretty grueling shoot scheduled tomorrow and Aomine said that he actually had a late shift tonight that he had to go get ready for. 

So that left him and Kuroko going to Maji Burger. 

Alone. 

Together. 

Kagami tried to convince himself that his heart racing was due to all the physical work they’d all just put in, but deep down he knew the real reason. He tried to rationalize it out, telling himself that this wasn’t a _date_ , this was just two acquaintances, almost friends, going out to get something to eat after a rather long session of playing basketball, but that didn’t seem to temper his nervousness at all. If he could keep it from showing, that would be the best he could do, he supposed. 

They were now sitting in a booth at Maji Burger, Kuroko sipping just a vanilla milkshake, which Kagami was sure looked pretty damn ridiculous next to him and his huge mountain of burgers that he usually got. 

“Are you sure that’s even enough?” He questioned, now working on his second burger, peeling back the wrapper. “I mean, you played as hard as any of us.” 

Kuroko blinked, the straw still in his mouth before he pulled away from it to answer. “This is fine. My question is how Kagami-kun can eat all of that.” He gestured to the pile on his tray and Kagami snorted. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just need a lot to keep me going.” He frowned and picked up another burger, setting it in front of Kuroko. “Still, you should eat something though. It’s not good to expend all that energy and then just have a vanilla milkshake.” 

He’d half expected Kuroko to reject his insistent offer, but instead he blinked and picked up the burger, unwrapping it with a soft ‘thank you’ that gave Kagami this weird fluttering feeling in his chest. Well, at least he felt better about the ridiculous scene of him with a huge amount of burgers and Kuroko with just a small shake. 

There was a pause, not an uncomfortable one necessarily, but Kagami still felt the urge to talk. 

“So you like basketball?” 

Yeah, that was smooth. Not awkward at all. Good job, Taiga.

Kuroko nodded as he nibbled at the burger in his hands. Geeze. He was like a bird when it came to food. A cute one, but still…

“I don’t get very many chances to play these days.” Kuroko admitted after finishing a bite. “My job requires that I do a lot of work when I get home, and those that I used to play with have pretty demanding jobs themselves now. This was actually my first time playing in quite awhile.” 

“Huh. Really?” Kagami asked, taking a sip of his soda. Could have fooled him, actually. Kuroko sucked at shooting, but those passes looked like they’d had a lot of work put into them. “What is it that you do?”

“I’m a kindergarten teacher. Between lesson plans, grading, report cards, calls to parents…I feel like I have little time. Sometimes it can even be stressful, even if I enjoy my work. Actually, that’s why Kise-kun suggested that yoga class to me.”

Kuroko paused, giving him a curious look. “Actually, that reminds me. How do you know Aomine-kun?” 

“Ah well…I’m a firefighter. Sometimes when it comes to accidents or suspicious fires, the police have to be called in to investigate, and maybe even direct traffic flow if it’s needed. I met him that way, and he’s been on my nerves ever since.” Kagami replied after finishing off his second burger and working his way into his third. “There’s a charity game between the fire department and the police department coming up, and that’s actually why I started going to the gym. I wanted to see the look on his face when I beat him.” 

Kuroko reached for his shake again, what seemed to be a slight look of understanding passing over his features before returning to it’s normal even state as he took a sip. “I see. Aomine-kun may brag a lot, but as I’m sure you’ve seen it’s not just talk. He’s very agile, and he has a way of making shots that can be hard to defend against. Not impossible, but very difficult. Most give up before games are even finished where he’s concerned.” 

Kagami sighed. He hated to admit it, but Kuroko was right. Aomine wasn’t just a braggart with nothing to back it up. Just playing against him today proved that pretty well. As irritating as that was to think about, Kagami was starting to get the idea that just running on the treadmill may not cut it. He wasn’t about to give up at that charity game, but he may have to intensify his workouts a bit more. 

The look on Kuroko’s face, as subtle as it was, seemed as though he was considering something very intensely before speaking again. “Kagami-kun…I’ve found I have a bit of time every day after yoga class, and you have days off then, don’t you?”

He nodded, wondering exactly where Kuroko was going with all of this. “Yeah. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, it’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to play basketball. I miss it, and you should probably be doing a bit more than running if you wish to catch up to Aomine-kun and beat him.”

That statement would have annoyed the hell out of him if he hadn’t already just thought that himself. Kagami was about to say something in his own defense anyway when Kuroko continued. 

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is, maybe after your usual run and my yoga class, we could practice together. I’m not as skilled as some, but it may be easier to practice that if you have someone to play with.” 

Kagami’s heartbeat picked up a bit at the suggestion, as he considered his situation for a moment. Here he was, eating dinner with the guy he’d probably been ogling for more than a month, and he was suggesting that they spend even more time together. Kagami almost had to question the reality of everything for a second. This was an offer to play basketball with his crush. Was this really happening?

“Ah, sure,” he finally replied, trying hard not to acknowledge the questioning kind of look on Kuroko’s face that indicated that he’d taking a bit longer than what was normal to answer his question. “A-Actually, I think I’d like that.” 

Kuroko gave him a small smile in reply that made Kagami’s stomach do this weird flip flopping thing. Man, he was cute, but he was _really_ cute when he smiled, even if it was just a tiny one. 

“I know there’s not much time before the game now, but we’ll try our best, then.” Kuroko said, moving back to nibbling at his burger. 

“Y-yeah.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me apologize for all the text talk in this fic, but that was the best way I could have Kuroko and Kise have this conversation. I tried to keep it pretty well defined as to who was texting what, but I apologize if there’s any confusion.

_Kurokocchi! I had fun today! You did too, right? It was so nice that we could play again._

The text came in shortly after Kuroko got home. He’d just taken off his shoes and paused to pet Nigou, who had gotten up and rushed over to greet him when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Before he’d even looked, he knew it was Kise. Despite the model having a photo session tomorrow that he had to rest for, Kuroko had half expected this text, really. 

_I did. It was very nice. It’d been far too long. Maybe if Aomine-kun is up for it, we should do it more often._

Normally, it would be more like Kise to make that suggestion, but Kuroko had to admit, he’d missed playing basketball with friends. He’d played all through high school and some in college. In fact, that was how he and Kise-kun had met. When he looked at it, he’d made many of his current friends through basketball. Maybe he wouldn’t say so directly but a chance to play again with them was something he’d look forward to. 

Not to mention, he was looking forward to playing with Kagami-kun, but that was a different matter entirely. 

Kuroko’s phone buzzed again as he moved into the living room, Nigou trotting behind him. He settled into the couch, assuming that this would be a long conversation. They often were when Kise was involved. 

_That’s a great idea! Next time we talk, I’ll ask him about it. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ But Kurokocchi…there’s something I’m curious about._

Kuroko frowned a little, almost certain he knew where this was going. 

_What’s that?_

_That guy we played with…the one with the red hair? It seemed like you knew him…_

Kuroko didn’t respond immediately, knowing that if he let Kise hang for a moment, it would eventually click. Kise’s sunshine personality made him seem a bit ditzy at times, but the truth was, Kise could be rather smart if you let him sit and figure it out on his own, even if it took a second. After a moment or two in silence, Kuroko’s phone buzzed again. 

_Wait! Was that treadmill guy???????!! ୧☉□☉୨_

And there it was. Excessive question marks and all. 

_Yes, Kise-kun. Kagami-kun is “treadmill guy”._

A few more moments passed and Kuroko was trying to decide what Kise’s expression might be right now, trying to imagine it. Before he got very far in that, however, another text from Kise came in. 

_Wow, you kinda sold him short there. ‘Not displeasing to look at’ was a pretty big understatement._

Kuroko snorted but only because after awhile, he’d also come to the same conclusion. Kagami was certainly very attractive. Seeing him in the gym with his shirt off only drove that point home.

_I suppose it was. However, when you had asked, I hadn’t gotten a good look at him._

_Ah, that’s fair, I suppose. You definitely got a good look today, right?_

Kuroko could almost hear Kise’s teasing tone in that text. He almost wasn’t sure what to say back, and after a moment, it seemed that Kise kind of sensed that, because he changed the subject himself, at least slightly. 

_By the by, how was your trip to Maji Burger with him? Me and Aominecchi didn’t mean to ditch you like that but you know how our schedules are._

_It’s fine. I understand that you’re often busy, and I imagine the life of a police officer can be hectic. Our trip out was actually rather nice. We’ve decided to continue playing basketball together after my yoga class._

_（◎0◎）ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Really? Whose idea was that? Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s a great idea, but I wanna know who made the first move._

Kuroko wouldn’t have necessarily consider that a “move”. He’d really brought it up because he knew what Aomine was capable of, and there was part of him that really wanted to see Kagami succeed in beating him. Aomine being his friend aside, of course. Every once in awhile, a loss was good for Aomine-kun. It kept him more grounded. 

That said…now that Kise brought it up, Kuroko could see how this could be considered kind of a move. He was still somewhat intent on seeing if Kagami-kun would make the first actual move though, now that Kuroko was fairly certain that their attraction was rather mutual. Either way, this would allow them to get to know each other better, something that Kuroko had to admit, he was interested in. Besides, playing basketball with Kagami had been fun. He didn’t regard this to be a move, per se, just a happy circumstance. 

_No one is making any “moves”, Kise-kun. However, admittedly it was my suggestion. Kagami-kun won’t beat Aomine-kun if he’s just running on the treadmill._

_You mean falling off the treadmill._

Okay, that was pretty funny. Kuroko had to give him that one. 

_I believe that would probably be more accurate, yes._

He could hear Kise snorting at that from here while he was typing out a reply.

_Seriously, though, I’m glad this is working out so well! Oh, did you get home okay? I know it was kind of late when we left, and you went to Maji…_

_Yes, I got home okay. Kagami-kun actually walked me home and made sure I got in alright._

Actually, there was something interesting about that. Kagami seemed a bit nervous when he actually offered to walk him home, but still the offer was rather quite sweet. Kuroko gladly accepted, of course. They’d parted with the promise to see each other again after his next yoga class, and if Kuroko wasn’t mistaken…it seemed like Kagami wanted to say more but didn’t. Whatever that was, Kuroko supposed another chance for it would come soon enough. 

He paused and waited for an explosion of emotes to come through his phone, and Kise didn’t disappoint. 

_☆ミヾ(∇≦((ヾ(≧∇≦)〃))≧∇)ノ彡☆ Oh my god! Really? That’s so sweet! I really think he likes you, Kurokocchi!! You should really just ask him out already!_

Despite no one being there to witness it, Kuroko felt a slight blush rise up over his cheeks. Yes, Kagami seemed very sweet, and he was incredibly good looking, and Kuroko _had_ considered the idea of making a move himself if he took too long but…really? Should he? He really wanted to see if Kagami would first. That said, admittedly Kuroko was kind of at a loss at how to take Kagami’s initial reactions to him, as flattering as they were, and the fact that he reciprocated that attraction was…new to him. That didn’t happen often, if at all. Maybe it was worth really considering. He’d have to see. 

_Maybe in time, Kise-kun. For right now I’ll stick to playing basketball and getting to know him before taking any larger steps._

_That’s fair. Just keep me updated, okay? I gotta go now and get my beauty sleep before this big shoot. Have a good night, okay?_

Interesting, considering Kuroko had been half expecting Kise to push, to tell him he really needed to ask him out _now_. Maybe that was something Kise would have done back when they were younger, but it seemed like maybe in the passing years he’d matured a bit. Good to know. Kuroko quickly tapped out a reply. 

_Mm. Okay. Good luck at your shoot tomorrow. Goodnight._

Setting his phone aside, Kuroko sat back on the couch, looking thoughtful. He’d have to see what the next week would hold. He and Kagami wouldn’t get many chances to play together, but they would at least have a couple before this big game. It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t looking forward to it. He was ready to see what might happen next. Whatever that was.


	12. Chapter 12

To say Kagami was kind of nervous about practicing with Kuroko after yoga would have been something of an understatement. 

He knew exactly two things about the situation at hand. One, he had a ridiculous crush on him. Two, he loved basketball with just about everything he had in him. The conflict between those two facts kind of had him wondering about what he was even doing. Don’t get him wrong, he was pleased, if not even kind of excited to find out that the person he was attracted to had something so important to him in common, but it also kind of created this odd swirl of emotions that he wasn’t a hundred percent sure of how to deal with just yet. 

He could almost hear Tatsuya just pushing him to ask him out already again, but damn if that wasn’t _hard._ Kagami felt like he was kind of getting in his own way in that aspect. He’d almost pulled the trigger and asked him the night that he’d walked Kuroko home after they’d gone to Maji Burger together, but the words just _wouldn’t come out._ It was embarrassing and frustrating, but if he were to be absolutely honest, words weren’t really his forte anyway. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting.

Now, he was gradually slowing down on the treadmill as he watched the yoga class in front of him start to wrap up, knowing that soon both he and Kuroko would be heading to the gym to practice. He was kind of nervous, but he was also…excited? After all, this _was_ basketball they were talking about here, and…the more he was around Kuroko in general, the more he discovered that he actually liked more about him than just his cute behind. 

Now only if he could just keep it together so they could practice. 

He came to a stop as Kuroko approached him, his usual bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Class is over, Kagami-kun. Are you ready?”

Kagami nodded as he got off the treadmill, idly noting that he’d been falling off of it less recently. He wasn’t sure why. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

After a trip to his locker to gather his things, he and Kuroko made it to the inside court, both of them setting down their bags on a nearby bench. 

“You’ll have to go easy on me.” Kuroko stated, moving to a nearby bin that contained basketballs, pulling one out. “Playing with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun the other night aside, it has been awhile.” 

Kagami couldn’t help but grin at that a little. He had a pretty good idea of where Kuroko was skill-wise, so it was kind of amusing to see him play it down so much. Though, he supposed if Kuroko had no one to pass to in a game of one-on-one, things may be a little different. 

“Show me what you’ve got.” He replied, trying to ignore the red flags that went up in the back off his mind of how that may have sounded in the context of his overwhelming crush. 

Kuroko replied with a small smile and Kagami’s stomach did an annoying flip-flopping kind of thing again. “Let’s begin.” 

Turns out, Kuroko’s not that great at one-on-one. 

They played for almost two hours, and while Kuroko would do this disappearing thing that was steadily starting to drive him crazy, he was still a terrible shot, and most often than not Kagami would catch up with him and overtake him. Even with that, he was still working up a considerable sweat and having to find his way around Kuroko’s disappearing act, there one moment with the ball, and then not there the next, was actually kind of making him have to think on his feet a lot more. It was also making it so he had to move more quickly if he hoped to put a stop to it. 

He didn’t, of course, but hey, he was crazy difficult to keep track of!

Kuroko had possession of the ball again, somehow stealing it from his grasp in a way that made Kagami wonder if he’d even had the ball in his hands in the first place. He moved forward, knowing that if he was quick enough, he could catch up to Kuroko before he could disappear and move to make a shot (that he would have missed anyway, probably, but details), but he started to lose traction. He wasn’t sure if it was because his muscles where now starting to show signs of fatigue, or because he’d slipped on some sweat on the floor, but his feet moved out from under him, causing him to fall forward. 

And of course, he fell forward and right on top of Kuroko, the both of them hitting the floor with an ‘oof’. 

The basketball Kuroko had been holding bounced away, and rolled off to the other side of the court as Kagami moved to hold himself up over Kuroko who was underneath him, only propped up by his elbows. For a moment, Kagami wondered if he would ever stop embarrassing himself in front of him as he winced, opening his eyes to look at Kuroko. 

“Shit, sorry. Are you oka-“

He was cut off mid sentence as it dawned on him how _close_ they were. The sound of them both breathing heavily from playing so hard filled his ears as he took in all the details of Kuroko’s face. Wide blue eyes stared back at him and Kagami couldn’t stop his gaze from darting between that and pink, soft looking lips as they parted to help him catch his breath. Holy shit. Forget just cute…he was beautiful. 

“I’m…I’m fine…” Kuroko replied softly, not seeming to have noticed that Kagami had cut his own words short as he looked into his eyes. “What about you?”

“I’m…okay.” Kagami breathed. “More than okay…” He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, and maybe it was his imagination but…we’re they getting even closer? Just a few more inches and…they’d be kissing, right? The realization made heat flare in his stomach, but he didn’t move away, didn’t question how embarrassing that actual thought might be, and Kuroko didn’t seem too intent to move away either. In fact, it almost seemed like he was leaning in a little too, the both of them just kind of captivated in each other’s gaze. Just a little closer…

As fate would have it, not even a moment later, a group of people came in, looking to use the court, and both Kagami and Kuroko turned their attention to them, getting up and moving away from each other. 

“Hey, are you guys using the court?” One of them asked, moving to set their gym bag down. 

Kagami looked to Kuroko who answered. “Ah, I think we were just finishing up here, actually.” Kuroko replied with a nod before looking back to him. “Kagami-kun?”

Disappointment replaced that heat in his stomach as he replied to the group. “Y-yeah. Court’s all yours.” 

Both he and Kuroko gathered their things, and Kagami fought the urge to hit himself. If only he had just manned up and leaned in those extra few inches… The moment was past, though, as they both headed out of the gym court, into the hallway. Kagami stopped for a moment, leading Kuroko to only continue for a few steps before stopping and turning back to look at him. 

“Kagami-kun?”

“H-Hey, uh…I was wondering if y-you wanted to head to Maji Burger,” Kagami stuttered, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder, ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind asking him exactly what it was he thought he was doing. “My treat. You like vanilla milkshakes, right? I figure I owe you for practicing with me…”

Kuroko gave him a tiny smile and nodded. “Kagami-kun doesn’t owe me, but I will take you up on that offer. That would be very nice, thank you.” 

Some of that disappointed feeling kind of melted at this reply and Kagami gave a small smile of his own. 

“Alright. Maji Burger it is, then.”


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the game had finally arrived. They hadn’t had too long to practice together, but Kuroko had his hopes that what little they had managed to practice would have Kagami set for this game. He wasn’t sure how skilled the rest of the people at Kagami’s fire station were (admittedly time to practice together was probably impossible, given the nature of their jobs), but he still had his hopes that they would win. The last day they practiced together, Kagami offered Kuroko an invitation to come watch in his own awkward, endearing kind of way, saying that it only made sense that he attend the game, since he’d tried to help give him an extra edge. Obviously, Kuroko agreed, 

Now, Kuroko found himself weaving in and out of a crowd that had gathered, easily passing through large groups of people who had made a donation in order to acquire tickets. This game was to support cancer research, so Kuroko supposed that no matter who won this particular game, everything was still going to a good cause. Of course, this wouldn’t stop him from rooting for Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun may have been his friend but recently it seemed to Kuroko that he was well overdue for a good reality check. 

Kuroko managed to slip through the crowd toward the barrier surrounding the court to keep the crowds back. There was no one out there yet. He checked his watch, wondering how much longer it might be before the start. It’d probably be another twenty minutes before the actual game got underway. That was fine. He’d managed to slip into a spot that would easily allow him to watch the game from here, so he supposed he’d settle in and wait. 

Practicing with Kagami had been…interesting. Not so much from a standpoint of the both of them playing basketball together (though that _was_ interesting all on it’s own), but on Tuesday…they’d…had something of a moment, he supposed. It lasted maybe but half a minute, but it’d felt so much longer, until it was interrupted and came to an abrupt halt. Honestly, it’d been frustrating, but Kuroko wasn’t sure what he was more frustrated at: the group that had come in at precisely the wrong moment, Kagami-kun for not leaning in more, or himself for not “making a move” as Kise would have put it. After that moment had passed, it almost seemed like it hadn’t happened at all. He and Kagami-kun went to Maji Burger, and while that was nice, neither of them mentioned for a second that moment from that point on. Even when they met up that Thursday to practice together again. 

Had he really wanted Kagami to kiss him? Maybe. Since he’d met the redhead, his attraction to him had only grown. Kagami had something of a rough, awkward exterior, but even in the short time he’d come to actually know him, Kuroko could see there was a kind, gentle, warm hearted person lurking underneath that. It often wasn’t in the foreground, but it was still there, still visible to him. Adding that on top of the fact that he was actually rather handsome was actually almost a lethal combination, for the lack of a better word. 

Kuroko supposed at this point he could honestly say he liked Kagami-kun very much. Maybe that was the other reason he was hoping that he would win. 

“Ne…Tatsu-chin, slow down…I’m carrying a lot of snacks here…” 

Kuroko blinked at the lazy, drawling voice that seemed to cut through the noise of the gathered crowd, and turned around to spot Himuro, accompanied by a familiar looking giant of a man with lavender hair who’s arms where laden with all kinds of snack foods from the stalls that were set up on the outskirts of the area around the court. Kuroko felt almost simultaneously surprised and not surprised. He supposed it made sense that Himuro would be here to support his brother, but he hadn’t imagined that someone Kuroko actually knew would be joining him. 

“Himuro-san.” Kuroko called out calmly, not knowing if Himuro would hear him or not. Even if they were a few feet away, people had a habit of missing him, especially in large gatherings of people like this. 

Thankfully, Himuro did pick up on him calling out and scanned the crowd once or twice, taking a minute before finally spotting him and moving his way. 

“Kuroko-kun?” He said, moving through the crowd which seemed to part at the sight of his large companion. “Ah, I thought you might be here too. Taiga’s told me that you were helping him practice those last few days.” 

Kuroko nodded. “Kagami-kun invited me to come watch. We didn’t have a whole lot of time to practice properly but I’m hoping it’s made a difference.” 

Himuro gave him a small smile that was full of understanding and something else that Kuroko wasn’t entirely sure he could place, but before either of them could speak again, Himuro’s companion (who had been far too focused on shoving some potato chips into his mouth up until this point) spoke. 

“Mmm? Kuro-chin, is that you?” 

“Murasakibara-kun. How is your bakery apprenticeship going?” 

“Eh, it’s okay. It’s a good thing I like most of it or else I’d probably have quit awhile ago. Some of this stuff is troublesome, especially putting icing decoration on small things.” 

Kuroko couldn’t help but give a small smile. Apparently he hadn’t changed a bit since he’d seen him last.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Himuro questioned, looking between the both of them. 

“Middle school.” Was all Murasakibara replied with around a mouthful of potato chips. 

Kuroko nodded in confirmation and Himuro looked a bit bemused before smiling and shrugging. 

“Ah, I suppose the world really is a very small place, isn’t it? Atsushi and I have been dating for a few years now.”

Murasakibara looked confused for a moment as he finished the chips in his mouth, the action somehow looking almost childish. “Has it really been that long? Doesn’t seem like it…”

Instead of looking hurt or offended by his boyfriend not seeming to realize this bit of information, Himuro simply gave him a warm, somewhat amused look, speaking in a patient kind of way. “Yes. In fact, it will be three years next month, remember?” 

Kuroko watched as Murasakibara stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth responding with an “Mmm.” Himuro just looked amused again and shook his head, turning his attention back to Kuroko. “Do you know when the game is going to start, exactly? We stopped for snacks, and I was worried we wouldn’t make it on time.” 

“I believe we have another fifteen minutes.” Kuroko replied, checking his watch again to confirm that fact. As he was checking his watch, someone bumped into him, jostling him for a moment and causing him to look up and over instinctively, finding that was in fact, Kise-kun that had bumped into him.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Kise said, only after a second realizing who he’d bumped into. “Oh, hey, Kurokocchi! Are you here to watch Kagamicchi play?”

That question, coming from Kise, was loaded with all kinds of meaning, but Kuroko chose to ignore it, nodding. “Hello, Kise-kun. Yes, he invited me. I assume you’re here for Aomine-kun?”

A smile lit up the blond’s face, confirming something Kuroko already knew. “Mhm! Actually Daiki promised to take me out when he wins so we’ll probably be going out to dinner after this.” 

Kuroko hummed in response. “ _If_ he wins.”

“Ooh, strong words, Kurokocchi.” Kise teased before turning his attention to Himuro and Murasakibara. “Murasakibaracchi! It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” 

Murasakibara only hummed in reply, now having moved on from his chips to a maibou snack, holding it in his mouth lazily. 

“Kise-kun, this is Himuro Tatsuya…he’s Kagami-kun’s brother.” Kuroko said, nodding to Himuro. 

“You never told me Kagamicchi had a brother! Nice to meet you, Himuro-san.” Kise said with a smile. Himuro nodded in reply.

“You know Atsushi as well?” He asked, looking a bit curious. 

“Yep! We go back, don’t we, Murasakibaracchi?”

“Yeah kinda…” The reply came from around the end of the maibou in a lazy kind of fashion, and Kuroko was half surprised that Kise didn’t really protest the half-heartedness of it. Instead he turned his attention out onto the court as they seemed to be getting ready for the game. 

“Ah here we go! Looks like they’re getting ready to start!”

Both Kuroko and Himuro perked up at Kise pointing out the referees coming out and the teams filing out onto the court to start a short warm up session before they lined up to start the game. Kuroko’s line of vision almost immediately zeroed in on Kagami, who happened to be wearing a look of excited focus as they began their warm ups. Just seeing him made something in Kuroko’s stomach flutter a bit, causing him to consider how far they’d come in just a couple months from two complete strangers at the gym to…well what this was. 

Eventually Kagami caught sight of them, waving at them with a bright smile that made Kuroko’s stomach flutter even more as he waved back to him, both Kise and Himuro doing the same before Kise turned his attention back to Aomine, trying to call out to him as he warmed up. Kuroko took a deep breath and sighed, making a decision in that moment.

He’d talk to Kagami-kun about this decision after the game.


	14. Chapter 14

They lost. 

It was a hard fought game between both departments, but eventually the police won out, leaving Aomine to brag, Kise jumping the barrier and running to him, nearly tackling him after they’d finished lining up for the last time. Kagami had a sick feeling that Aomine probably wouldn’t shut up about this win for probably the next year. He was convinced that the next time and just about every time they ran into each other from now on, he’d hear _something_ about this win, which would be irritating at best. 

He wasn’t a sore loser, necessarily, and it’s not like he and the rest of the fire department hadn’t played their best, but losing still sucked. It was actually a very close game, but the loss still stung, as losses tended to do, even after he and his coworkers congratulated each other on a well played game, surmising that next year they would win. 

Honestly, he felt like maybe he had also let Kuroko down, even if a little. They hadn’t had much time to practice, but Kagami still felt at this point he’d kind of owed it to him to win, especially since he’t troubled himself enough to help him practice. 

Actually, there’d been this feeling of elation when he’d spotted Kuroko before the start of the game, standing there with Kise, his brother, and his brother’s boyfriend (who Kagami hadn’t been expecting to show). A weird fluttering in his stomach that he’d come to associate with Kuroko made another appearance, and despite the fact that they’d lost, Kagami was sure that he actually played harder and maybe even _better_ because he was there. All the same, a loss was a loss, wasn’t it? Maybe he owed Kuroko an apology. 

Kagami left his coworkers, who were now just talking, toweling off and drinking water, packing up their things so they could get ready to head home. He ran his own towel over his hair before leaving it around his shoulders, heading in the direction that he’d seen Kuroko last, finding Himuro instead, who appeared to be looking at something on his phone and talking to Murasakibara about plans for later this evening. Probably to go out. Those two hadn’t had a lot of time together recently, Kagami knew. 

“Oi, Tatsuya…” He called, approaching them. Himuro looked up from his phone as he neared. 

“Taiga! That was a good game. Very close.” His brother said brightly. Probably in an effort to cheer him up a bit. 

“Yeah, we still lost though. Looks like I’m going to have to work harder if I want it to be different next year.” 

Himuro looked as though he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it in the moment. Probably something about falling off a treadmill, if Kagami had his guess. “Of course. Maybe we should make trips to play basketball together a more regular thing. You have kind of fallen out of playing on a regular schedule since high school.”

“Yeah. We both have.” Kagami agreed. He wouldn’t say no to that anyway. Playing basketball with Himuro had been one of the things that had always kind of kept him sane, and if he had his guess both he and Himuro missed it due to how busy their lives could be. 

“Atsushi and I were planning to go to dinner.” Himuro said, pocketing his phone. Kagami idly wondered how this was a thing when Murasakibara was standing right there next to him, shoving what he could only guess was yet another maibou into his mouth, muttering something about the flavor of it being off. “Did you want to join us?” 

Kagami shook his head. Normally he wouldn’t have wanted to third wheel his brother and his brother’s boyfriend (who he didn’t particularly get along with) anyway, but this time he also had something else he needed to do. “Nah, you guys go ahead. I have someone I need to talk to….Have you seen Kuroko?”

“I’m right here, Kagami-kun.” A calm voice came from behind him causing Kagami to jump suddenly. Kagami turned to see Kuroko standing there, looking up at him with his normal patient, calm expression.

“Gah! Where did you come from?” 

“I’ve been here the entire time.” Kuroko said evenly, blinking up at him. 

Himuro gave him a knowing smile (damn him), and turned to Murasakibara. “Atsushi? Are you ready to get going?” Murasakibara responded with a grunt and a nod before finishing off the maibou in his mouth. 

“Yeah, these snacks are good, but I’m actually getting hungry now.”

Before Kagami could think anything of this, Himuro turned back to him. “We’ll head out now. I’ll see you at home Taiga.” The twinkle in his eye was almost infuriating, but at this point Kagami couldn’t really deny the meaning behind it. After all, Tatsuya had this whole thing figured out from the moment he’d gone to the gym with him, hadn’t he? 

“Yeah. See you at home.” 

Kagami took a deep breath and turned back to Kuroko who had been waiting patiently. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Kagami-kun?”

It felt like as though someone had reached into his brain and pulled out exactly what he wanted to say, leaving him with nothing for a moment. There were too many people, too much noise, as they all were getting ready to leave now that the game was over. He needed somewhere more quiet and private to speak to him. Apologies in the middle of a crowded area filled with people just…didn’t sit right with Kagami in this context. 

“Actually…can we talk somewhere quieter? It’s kind of crowded here.” 

Kuroko nodded with an understanding look. “Of course.”

“Alright, let me grab my stuff…” 

After grabbing his bag and his water bottle, Kagami and Kuroko wandered through the park that surrounded the court, finally finding a quiet bench away from the crowd. Kagami flopped down on the bench, offering the space next to him. As Kuroko sat down, he tried to gather what he was going to say, everything kind of a mix of things. Okay so maybe this wasn’t just about the apology. That was kind of a small thing. After all, it was a charity game. Nothing life changing and no matter the outcome, the cause was good, though he did still feel like he kind of owed Kuroko one because he’d bothered to help. There was kind of more to it than just that. 

The initial attraction, the crush that followed, _then_ followed by an even worse crush…then there was that moment on the court floor in the gym that Kagami couldn’t stop replaying in his head time and time again. He’d already accepted that he had a pretty big crush on Kuroko Tetsuya, but there was other things too.This was more than just about a distracting, graceful body and a perky behind anymore. There were things that in the very short time he’d gotten to actually know him, that left him wanting to know more about him…to spend more time with him, even though the game he’d spent time getting ready for was now over. 

Just small things, like the fact that they both loved basketball, or how Kagami was growing familiar with the way Kuroko would give a small subtle smile around the straw of his vanilla milkshake when they went to Maji Burger, or even Kuroko’s periodic crazy disappearing routine. There was a growing affection there, and…honestly Kagami wasn’t sure if he was ready to part ways.

He just wasn’t sure how he was going to put all of that into words. So, maybe the apology should come first. 

Kuroko waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts, watching and waiting with those big blue eyes of his. Kagami took a deep breath. 

“I, uh…I wanted to say I’m sorry for us losing the game. You tried your hardest to help me out and…we still lost. Feels like I kinda let you down.” 

Kuroko shook his head, Kagami reading what seemed to be a fond look on his features. 

“Kagami-kun doesn’t have to apologize. We had a limited amount of time, practice with your department would be near impossible given your actual jobs, and while Aomine-kun may be a bit more prone to bragging in the meantime, the outcome was still a good one. They did raise quite a bit of money from ticket sales, from what I understand.” 

Kagami nodded, looking down at his hands a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what to say from this point. 

“Besides, this is a yearly event, isn’t it? We have plenty of time to practice before the next one.” 

It took a second for that statement to register but when it did, Kagami looked back up again. Wait…he was suggesting…?

“What?” 

Kuroko blinked and tilted his head, but Kagami was almost certain he detected a sort of teasing amusement in his eyes. 

“You want to win, right? So we’ll just have to keep practicing together. That is…if you still want to.”

Kuroko’s expression shifted a little from that lurking amusement to something a bit more unsure. “After all, I’ve come to find I enjoy Kagami-kun’s company, but if you don’t feel the same…” 

“No! …I mean, yes, I do! I…totally do.” Kagami blurted, sitting up on the bench a little more, internally cursing himself for being still being awkward, even at this age. He took another deep breath, trying to clear the frantic pace his mind was working at in the current moment. 

“I’d…like to do other stuff too, though.” 

Okay that sounded like it had too much of a double meaning. 

“I mean, like, hanging out together and stuff.” 

He was about to admonish himself for his complete lack of eloquence when the expression on Kuroko’s face became that of a warm smile. 

“I think I would like that.” 

With that, Kagami couldn’t help but grin. His heart was pounding in his chest, but it didn’t matter because Kuroko wanted to spend more time with him. _Him_. He was pretty sure that there was no scale for what he was feeling right now. After all, it wasn’t every day that your crush told you that they wanted to be around you too, right? 

That pounding in his chest got even a little worse when he felt Kuroko reach out and slip a hand into his, looking up at him shyly. Kagami could feel his face heating up, but he gently squeezed Kuroko’s hand, threading their fingers together, almost in a silent confirmation that, yes, he liked him too. Yes, he wanted to explore where this would go as well. Yes…this was mutual. 

Kuroko hummed and squeezed his hand back before speaking. “I was thinking we could start by going to Maji Burger tonight.” 

“Not that I’m complaining, but we go there a lot now.” Kagami said with a chuckle. 

“We do, but I’ve become very fond of it, I think.” Kuroko replied softly, a warm edge to his voice. Kagami was slowly becoming sure that his face was going to hurt from a week from how much this whole thing had made him smile.

“Besides, it’s been an eventful afternoon and I would like a vanilla milkshake.” Kuroko added. 

Kagami got up from the bench, offering Kuroko his hand again to help him up, Kuroko not letting go of it as they took a path out of the park, in the direction of where Kagami knew a Maji Burger was. 

“Maji Burger it is, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's almost at an end but I have one more chapter I wanna write kind of maybe an epilogue or an extra. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has hung in this long with this fic, I originally intended for it to just be a one shot and then things changed, and I moved them around and before I knew it I had 14 chapters with one more planned on the way. Kind of crazy. Also possibly the longest fic I've ever written, even if the chapters aren't exactly long in themselves. 
> 
> But yeah, there's one more chapter to come, I just wanted to thank everyone who stayed with this work for this long. I won't keep you waiting long to wrap it up!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay admittedly this last one is just self indulgent. That and I kind of feel like I cheated you guys with that almost-kiss that didn’t happen. I guess this is an epilogue, or maybe it’s just extra or something. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Poses(s) mentioned:
> 
>  
> 
> [Dolphin Pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/pose/dolphin-pose/)

An exhale. Knees lifting, legs straightening. Forearms pressed to the floor as feet go flat agains the mat underneath them, leaving a perfectly shaped ass in full view. Kagami swallowed hard, watching Kuroko gracefully complete another move. He was just…elegant, something that was strangely was making heat build in the pit of his stomach with each passing second. He honestly should be used to this by now, right? After all, he and Kuroko had been dating for over a year now. It’s not like he hadn’t seen that perky, round behind with a lot less clothing on it before now. Or watched it in front of him two times a week for nearly a month or two before they got together. 

At least this time he wasn’t on a treadmill. 

He wasn’t even sure if Kuroko knew he was watching at this moment, his now-fiancé practicing his yoga moves in the space between the living room and kitchen of their apartment, the open floor making him easy to see from here. He’d wandered into the kitchen after a call with Himuro (who was now helping his husband run a bakery in Akita), trying to decide what he’d make for dinner for the both of them when he stopped dead to the sight of Kuroko bent practically straight over in a pose. Despite everything, he felt a blush creep over the bridge of his nose, but honestly didn’t really make any moves to look away. 

After all, it was a little different when you were someone ogling your gorgeous fiancé in the privacy of your own shared apartment, instead of a guy on a treadmill looking over the cute ass of someone he didn’t even know in a yoga class he wasn’t even a part of. 

Kagami Taiga wasn’t a pervert, you see. His sweet, patient, loving fiancé was just incredibly beautiful, and had a great ass. Could he honestly be blamed at all? 

Kagami couldn’t help but lean against the kitchen counter for a moment, just watching, appreciating what was right in front of him. 

“Taiga-kun is enjoying himself too much.” 

A calm voice came from Kuroko’s bent position on the floor, maybe a touch strained from the stretched pose he was in, startling Kagami out of his staring. A darker blush bloomed over his face as he stood up straighter from the kitchen counter.

“I am not! Ah…well, I mean…” 

Kuroko straightened up from his bend, moving to sit on his knees and turning his attention to him with a small, knowing smile, amusement lurking behind his normally straight features. Well, there was no talking his way out of this one, was there? Caught red handed. 

Kagami sighed and moved over to the other side of the island counter, plopping down on one of the bar stools in front of it. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Alright, so maybe I was looking a little…”

Kuroko got up from his place on his mat, moving over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck, that amusement and small smile not wavering. 

“It’s alright. After all we wouldn’t be where we are if you could keep your eyes to yourself.” 

He groaned and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, burying his now burning face in the crook of his neck. More than a year later, he still couldn’t help but be kind of embarrassed about those first few months every time the topic came up. 

“Are you always gonna make fun of me for that?”

Kuroko hummed, toying with the short hair at the nape of his neck. “More than likely. I’m rather fond of our story, though.” 

He couldn’t help but give him a gentle squeeze after hearing that. 

“Besides, it’s mostly your fault anyway.” Kagami said, lifting his head from Kuroko’s shoulder to look at him. 

“How so?” 

“You just _had_ to pick the yoga pants that hugged your ass the best.” 

Now it was Kuroko’s turn to blush, though Kagami himself could feel his face continue to burn at this little admission. Ignoring being a blushing mess all on his own, he couldn’t help but think how _good_ Kuroko looked with the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, and the tips of his ears going all pink like that. 

“Not to mention…you did kinda choose to wear short shorts to do yoga this time.” 

Kagami punctuated this thought by allowing his hands to slide down to cup Kuroko’s small backside, his hands fitting over it perfectly. Kuroko gasped a little as he gently ran his hands over what was exposed of his silk-like, smooth skin before giving his perfectly round behind a gentle squeeze. Kuroko’s blush got a little darker as he shifted himself a bit closer. 

“I admit, that part may have been on purpose.” 

He couldn’t have stopped the wide grin that spilled across his face at this even if he’d wanted to. 

“Tease.”

“I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through, Taiga-kun.” 

Hands idly slid down to stroke the back of Kuroko’s thighs before sliding back up to grab him again. Kuroko hummed at the affection in his touch, leaning in for a kiss, one that Kagami eagerly returned, their mouths slotting together like they were made to be placed together all along. It still amazed him how wonderfully they fit together, even now. When they pulled back for air, Kagami was pretty sure they both had a somewhat smug, satisfied look on their faces. 

“Is that an invitation?” 

“It might be.” Kuroko replied coyly. “Maybe Taiga-kun should take me back to our bedroom and find out.” 

Well, how could he say no to that? 

He’d make dinner after. 

Lifting himself from the stool, Kagami leaned in, repositioning his hands underneath Kuroko’s behind, picking him up. Kuroko didn’t protest, instead choosing to allow himself to be lifted, wrapping his legs around his hips, arms still wrapped around his shoulders. They kissed again, small but strong hands running through his hair in a way that if Kagami were capable of actually purring, would have made him do so. Even in the middle of their kiss, he made his way toward their bedroom, careful to still keep track of where he was walking on the way over. 

As they entered the bedroom and Kagami toed the door shut behind them, he counted himself lucky. 

Kuroko looked _really_ good in yoga pants.

And he was the one allowed to take them off him.


End file.
